Bad Romance
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Halloween's here and that means dressing up for candy or . . . for someone you love? Shuichi has his ways of celebrating All Hollows Eve. EirixShu


Bad Romance (EirixShuichi)

October, the month that had autumn and the most celebrated holiday by kids, Beggar's Night. It was in America, who knows about the land of the rising sun.

"Yuki!" The pink haired lead singer sang out as he slid into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you want brat?" The famous, equally sexy novelist asked with a twitching eyebrow, trying to keep his eyes on the food that he was cooking.

"Its Halloween tomorrow! And Mika said she'll take Riku trick or treating for us!" Shuichi yelled in his weird hyper way.

Eiri raised an eyebrow at the fresh out of high school teen, wondering if he was high off crack or something that was in the air. He looked away and onto the child they were dumped with. A child that brought on the memories that he wished to forget.

"When did you talk to Mika? The last time you talked to her was when I disappeared." He asked then stated as he flipped the rice.

"Last night. Her and Tohma-san wanted to take him out. I guess they thought we needed some alone time." Shuichi muttered as he looked up, recalling everything when he barely remembered dates.

Eiri shrugged, it wasn't like he could duck tape the guy's mouth shut and fuck him right in bed. Riku had his own room so he wouldn't be able to hear anything. He done it a couple times – all thanks to writing his novels.

Shuichi looked at the blond that was his lover, praying that he would say yes.

"Fine. They can even have him for the night." Eiri said, giving in. He knew that after taking the child in, he grew fond of the little brunette child that reminded him of his deceased tutor.

The doorbell sounded, causing Shuichi to jump two feet off the ground as he helped Riku into his custom.

Eiri raised an eyebrow at his pink haired lover and their adopted child. "What the hell are you doing to him brat?"

"He's going to go as Sasuke from Naruto! So I got him a wig to wear." Shuichi chimed as he finished dressing their silent child.

The doorbell rang again with Eiri muttering under his breath at how impatient his sister was. Looking through the peep hole, he saw his brunette sister standing with his brother-in-law as she glared at the door.

Opening the door, I tried to hide behind it so he wouldn't be the one to face his sister's ranting at how rude he was for not opening the door at the first doorbell.

"Eiri out from behind the door, you always try this little brother." Mika growled as she walked in, well more like waddled.

He sighed, silently cursing himself for being tall, and stepped out from behind the door. He followed his sibling and her husband into the living room where Shuichi was finishing up whatever he was doing.

After a few minutes of chit chat and Tohma grabbing Riku's spare clothes, they started to leave. Riku however, he didn't want to leave. He grabbed a hold of Eiri's shirt, holding on for dear life.

Eiri turned his attention to his child and saw the little heartbroken stare he was getting for his now ebony haired child.

His grip loosened and he followed his aunt and uncle out the door to go and beg for candy.

Eiri sighed loudly, going to look at his crazy lover to see him not where he was. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his reading and writing glasses and picked up the novel he was reading from another author.

"Yuki." Shuichi's voice filled his right ear as he purred his nickname.

"What brat?" He asked, semi closing the book as he turned his full attention to him while his eyes were still focused on the book.

"Come on Yuki, look. I did this just for you." Shuichi begged, hinting at something that might caught his lover's interest since it was Beggar's Night in the United States.

He looked over, only to turn his gaze away. He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. It was causing ideas for his novel to come and he wasn't in the mood to write.

Shuichi wasn't in the clothes he wore that day but in a new outfit. It was new. He bought it that day after recording a sound for their new album. He was in a scanty cat outfit. Sable cat ears were on his head as he looked at his lover with a hungry look that a cat would do to a mouse. His outfit was completed with a tail.

"Like it Yuki?"

He was answered with silence, telling him he did. He knew he was liking it, he could tell from his lover's elevated pants.

Eiri bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to calm himself from the outfit that his lover put on. He had to remain calm and not loose control. He wasn't even drinking, he barely drank since Riku came into their home thanks to Kitazawa's brother who turned sister gave them him.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Shuichi poked Eiri's cheek, feeling it tight from him biting it but he didn't know that.

Eiri couldn't hold the desire back anymore. He had to do it or he was screwed. Once he stopped biting his cheek, he grabbed a hold of Shuichi's colored cheeks and kissed his lips, enjoying the taste of his lover. He took advantage of the moment and shoved the pink haired teen down and leaned over him.

Shuichi wanted to smile, knowing he was making his lover feel human again but didn't. It would ruin the moment, he thought.

Eiri kissed his lips harshly, biting down on his lower lip in that gentle but rough kind of way. His ache from his erection member caused him to rush things; he had to get relief. That was his number one priority. He flipped his lover, only to relief him of some of the pressure. He didn't prepare him like he normally would but took him dry.

Shuichi gasped from the dry taking but he was use to it. He knew his blond, famous lover was impatient by his little outfit that he put on. He couldn't help but smile as he felt the thrusts start with the panting following it.

When that time came, they both seemed to call out each other's name as the climaxed, spilling over into his body and the leather couch.

Eiri fell to the sable couch, letting his lover feel his own seed on his stomach. He didn't care, he took care of that need that caused him to do it.

"This was a pretty bad romance Yuki."

"Shut up brat. I'm tired." Eiri harshly whispered as he got out and up so his lover could clean up. He was tired. By the time his lover was done cleaning, he laid back down.

Shuichi changed into something more suitable and took care of Eiri's pant's problem. He laid back down on the couch, close to Eiri as he felt his lover's chest rise and descend. He smiled at how their entire relationship was a bad romance.


End file.
